Wacky prompts
by alyssasmile
Summary: 100 prompts, woven into a series of oneshots. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Lupin, Sirius - you name them they're in here! Wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

**Forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

**Challenge: 100 Prompts**

**Prompt: Haunted, Clock, Stare, Sliding, and Dark Room**

_**I truly have no idea what I am doing. I found this in a forum, and thought, 'what the hell? Why not?' **_

_**Here we go. Wish me luck.**_

OoOoOoOoO

The clock charmed midnight. Harry glanced up from his book in surprise, before his brow crinkled.

He didn't _own _a clock that charmed.

Standing, he walked around the small apartment, a frown on his face. When he could find nothing, he shrugged and yawned, realizing just then how late it was. The man slid a bookmark into the novel he had been reading before padding off to bed, forgetting about the clock for the moment.

OoOoOoOoO

When Harry woke the next morning, there was a pair of amber eyes peering at him from a crack in his door. He yelped and jumped to his feet, but the eyes had disappeared by the time he yanked the door fully open.

Running a spell, he was reassured when he realised the only ones in the house were him and Hedwig, who appeared to be eating in the kitchen. He sighed, and decided that it was just part of his dream.

OoOoOoOoO

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

The sound of something sliding on his wooden floor had Harry glancing up in curiosity. He knew he was home alone – he was _always _home alone. He _lived _alone.

Shrugging, he went back to his paperwork.

A minute later it started again. He sighed in agitation and stood, deciding to figure out just what exactly was making the noise.

After ten minutes of investigation he gave up. Five minutes after sitting down, it started again. He gave a cry of frustration, and stood, searching the house.

Harry located the sound to the library. Being quiet and careful not to turn the lights on, he slid through the door and closed it behind him.

Hitting the lights, the man stared at his owl, who was staring at him guiltily. A sweater was in her claws, and she appeared to have been... dragging... it across the floor.

He sighed. "You would want me to think I was haunted, Hedwig." He said amusedly.

OoOoOoOoO

_**Wow... That was horrible. The shortest thing I've ever written. **_

_**Ah well. **_

_**Wish me luck for the next one. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

**Challenge: 100 Prompts**

**Prompt: Crying, "I have an announcement to make!" Wink, Bridge, Letter**

_**Here we go again... **_

OoOoOoOoO

Harry came home to an empty apartment. He glanced around in surprise and called out, "Ginny?"

A slightly choked voice yelled from the bathroom, "In here!"

The man frowned in concern. Ginny hadn't been feeling well lately, and he wondered just exactly what was wrong. He quickly walked to the bathroom, shedding his jacket and shoes along the way.

The sight that greeted him was slightly shocking. Ginny had her back against the wall she sat against, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them loosely. She appeared to be staring at a white stick in shock. A few tears ran down her face, slowly drying.

"Ginny, baby, are you alright?" He asked quietly, kneeling next to her and gathering her in his arms.

She nodded sharply. "Harry- we're going to have a baby."

OoOoOoOoO

At the Weasley family dinner two nights later, Ginny stood and called out, "I have an announcement to make!" When everybody looked at her, she smiled and sat down. "Now Harry can do the talking."

Her husband glared at her for a moment before standing. She just winked. Taking a deep breath, Harry informed them, "Ginny and I are having a baby."

The redheads stared in shock, before the yelling started, and everyone was cheering loudly. The soon-to-be parents grinned at each other in relief.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron stood on the bridge built over a creek in the Weasley's yard. They stared into the swirling water, lost in thought.

Finally Harry murmured, "I'm going to be a father."

Ron grinned at him, slightly pale. "I can hardly believe it." He glanced back at the water. "It feels like just yesterday we were eleven year olds on our way to Hogwarts."

"The beginning of a wonderful friendship." His friend remarked.

Ron nodded. "Absolutely."

OoOoOoOoO

_Dear Dudley._

_I know we don't usually write much, other than the birthday and Christmas cards, but I decided you have a right to know._

_I'm going to be a father._

_My wife, Ginny, is one month pregnant. I'm hoping you'll be willing to let our children grow up with each other, despite their differences._

_Sincerely,_

_Your cousin,_

_Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

**Forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

**Challenge: 100 Prompts**

**Prompt: Sorrow, hit by an object.**

OoOoOoOoO

Harry stared at the blue sky, eyes blank in memories.

It was days like these that he couldn't help but remember his childhood, ruined by cruel relatives.

He couldn't help but remember days at Hogwarts by the lake, studying. Or near the forest, learning with Hagrid.

A smile graced his face briefly as he thought about Buckbeak, and then dimmed as he was reminded of Sirius.

The man couldn't help but remember Hedwig, swooping among the trees, or over the water. And the twins, testing their products out on unsuspecting Slytherins by the lake.

Fred always used to love stripping and diving into the cold water, pretending to flex and show off his muscles. He would grin at the girls flirtatiously before flopping down onto his twin and soaking the other boy, resulting in water fights everybody tried to keep away from.

George would yell and laugh and throw Fred back in the water before dragging Lee in there too. Sometimes the other Weasley children, and even Harry, were forced to join in. Not they ever _truly _minded.

A football landed on his stomach, making him huff. He looked up into the grinning face of his son and smiled widely. "You're going to get it, Jamie!" He yelled, chasing after the boy, who was giggling.

Ginny watched in amusement, leaning against a tree.

OoOoOoOoO

_**It's bugging me, how short these are... Ah, whatever. **_


End file.
